Somebody To Love
by xoamyxo3
Summary: Post season 3. Meredith and Derek question there relationship, even though they are longing for each other. Will they make it? And if they do will they overcome the obstacles that lie before them? Other characters incorporated. Please Read and Review!


v/o: Love. It's one of those kinds of perspectives where you either have it, or you don't. Many don't know they have it, or don't realize how good it is until it's gone. They may react as if there is no reason to live, as if without that special someone, their no one. While others just seem to move on, as if nothing has happened.

"I just don't get it!" Izzie muttered to Meredith, as she took out the freshly baked chocolate-chip cookies from the oven, and placed them on the cooling racks. "I don't get how he just left her there…with no explanation. He just…left!" Meredith, who was sitting at the table, biting into a fresh baked muffin, shook her head. "What I don't get is how she is fine! She cried for an hour, maybe two, and now…Now she is at her apartment, just watching T.V. as if nothing happened!" Meredith replied in incredulity. "She not fine, she's going to act fine about it until she just cracks, and then there will be no stopping her," Izzie snapped back. Meredith took another mouthful of her muffin, and then sat it down on her plate. She sat there staring down at it in a daze, her hair dangling in her face, brushing the crumbs of the plate.

Derek stood on the curb, leaning against his car, outside of her house. He didn't know how he got there, or how long he had been there. All he knew was that he was there, and couldn't bring himself to leave. Rain was bucketing down onto his head, streaming down his face, drenching his tux. He didn't care anymore, he didn't care if he looked like a mess, and pints of water were running off his chin. He couldn't leave, couldn't move, he felt dead and alone, and the only thing that would make him alive was just one look of Meredith, just one touch would make everything alright. Burning tears came to his eyes and fell down, mixing in with the rain.

Izzie could tell something was off beam with Meredith, for she had been staring at a half- eaten muffin for awhile. "So where is Derek? I thought he would be over tonight or something," she asked helplessly, not knowing that that was why she was so hushed. "I don't know," Meredith sighed, "I'm going upstairs," She dragged herself up the steps, one by one until she reached the top. She stepped into her room and switched on the light, and plopped on the bed, falling on a piece of clothing that was left there from before. It was Derek's red sweater, which he forgot the other day. She brought it too he nose, smelling his sweet aftershave that she loved so much. Tears started to trickle down her face, as she gripped it with her life.

Derek saw the light of her room flicker on, and his heart skipped a beat. Just knowing where she made the tears start surging down. Before he knew it he was in the gloomy house, finding himself walking right up to her room, squeaking every step, from his water-logged loafers. He reached the doorframe to see Meredith sitting at the edge of the bed, holding his sweater, trembling. "Why are you crying?" he intrudes, as she jumps up not knowing he was there and quickly wipes away her tears. "I'm not crying," she responds nasally, "Oh, that's right, the new look these days is mascara down your cheeks, not actually on your eyelashes!" he says sarcastically, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with McBarwhore, bet she doesn't put you in any misery at all?" She snaps back as he saunters up to her. "Meredith, I, that came out wrong before. The truth is that I am madly…no insanely in-love with you! You're the one I want to wake up to, and go to bed with. You're the one I want to eventually marry, and someday have kids with. You're the one I want to grow old with, and be that cute old couple that is always bickering. Most of all I want you! I want you so much it's embarrassing, but I don't care, because that's how much I adore you!" He confesses, "But sometimes, I feel you don't feel the same way, like you just pick and chose when you want me. When you don't want to deal with problems about us, you just go off to your friends, and leave me in the dust, and I can't take it anymore! Because when I'm not with you, that is when I'm miserable, it kills me and I need you! I just need to know if you're in this or not? I'll wait, I'll wait as long as I can, but that's not forever," He leaves her sitting there speechless, flabbergasted, and astonished as she ponders on what he just said.

v/o: Some people believe that love doesn't exist. That it is just a distraction of staying focused on your career. While others live the rule of what The Beatles sung in 1967 "All You Need Is Love" and believes in nothing else.

Christina sat planted on the couch with the remote glued to her hand. Her hair was all in her face for it had not been combed after she took out her neatly pulled back, hair-sprayed to death bun. Every channel she went through had something to do with true love, finding your soul mate, or breaking up with the love of your life! She couldn't take it anymore; she chucks the remote at the TV causing the glass screen to smash into pieces and to vent smoke. "Damn television!" she mutters "Love is not everything, work is! God, get your priorities straight!" Just then realizes she is speaking her two-sense to a broken TV, and tears fill her eyes. She tries to fight them back, but before she knows it they are tumbling down her pale completion

Derek sits slouched under his canopy, holding a cold Miller-Lite, watching the lightning dance throughout the sky, and the rainwater dripping off the roof. He sets the drink down on the miniature table as his head falls in his hands, and sighs. Just at that moment he hears a car driving over the rocky terrain, then a creaky door opening then shutting. He looks up to see Meredith standing right in front of him in the pouring rain. "I was a jerk!" she blurts out, "I was a jerk who let the best thing, the love of her life, slip between her fingers, and not even realize what was happening because I was to preoccupied with my own problems, my own faults to not even notice what I was doing, what I was losing…the love of my life! You have no idea how sorry I can be, even though I think you deserve so much better than me, and I'm sorry, and…and…" Derek walks right up to her, and wraps his arms around her lower waist. She leans her forehead against his, with noses touching, breathe colliding into one, "I love you," she whispers as he softly brushes his lips over hers. They look into each others eyes and slowly lean into each other; there lips finally touch as a lightning bolt strikes behind them, leading into an extensive passionate kiss. He backs away winded, "I love you," he gasps, as she wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him once again thrusting her tongue to meet his, as they tangoed around each other.

v/o: To me, love is a way of life. It's how we make a commitment and stick to it. It's how we treat others the way we do, and how they treat us. But most of all, it's how you are faced with problems, and how they are dealt.


End file.
